


3 Times Mordred Made Him Fear, and the 1 Time He Didn’t.

by That_Canadian_eh



Series: Alpha Mordred and Omega Merlin oneshots [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 3 times it happen and 1 time it didn't, Adult Mordred way later, Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha Mordred, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Mordred, M/M, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Young Mordred - Freeform, alpha Morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Canadian_eh/pseuds/That_Canadian_eh
Summary: Three times Mordred made Merlin feel true gut wrenching fear, and the one time Mordred made him feel anything but.
Relationships: Later Merlin/Mordred, Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Mordred (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Mordred (Merlin)
Series: Alpha Mordred and Omega Merlin oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656097
Comments: 7
Kudos: 277





	3 Times Mordred Made Him Fear, and the 1 Time He Didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly a retold of the series with some major (?) changes, but the last chunk is non-canon.  
> A HUGE Thank You to Apex_Calibre review that inspired this huge fic.  
> I hope you enjoy!

The first time he had met the Druid boy, it was days upon days of fear.  
The sounds of a screaming child filled his ears, his clogging his brain. It wasn’t something Merlin had ever experienced before, then again in Camelot he had experienced many new and exciting things, and he knew however that this wasn’t a good one. His Omega instincts told him to find and protect this child even if it meant his own demise. His heart started to race as he listened again, trying to find this child. 

It was one thing about being an Omega that he’d never truly been able the hide, his bleeding heart for young ones. He’d always been one to watch the children of the village, to be their protector until their own nature was revealed. He sometimes couldn’t do anything to help, but he always had to see the child, to try to sooth them the only way his Omegan nature would allow. 

He looked both ways down the hallway, trying to find the child. Nothing. He walked down the one hallway and had even asked a knight if he heard the child. The knight- Leon was his name Merlin thought, though he was more a knight in training. Leon had not heard the child and Merlin brushed off his concern as him being tired and hearing things. With that Merlin briskly left the other and made his way down a hallway that led to the outdoors. 

**‘Help’** a soft voice called out, a child’s voice. His heart started to pound in his chest, his breath coming out in soft pants as his anxiety rose. There was a child in clear distress with no one helping him. Shit. He went running out the castle doors, looking for the child. He practically fell down the stairs as he heard the begging scared voice again, pleading for someone to find him, to help him. Merlin’s own body started to shake, his nature taking over, even though his scent was suppressed by his magic, his anxiety over this child wouldn’t let up. 

The Warlock saw him then, a small boy in a green cape, curled in on himself. The boy's knowing blue eyes that seemed to hold the horrors of the world in them would not leave his own. It took everything Merlin had to not run over and pick the child up. Knight’s in red started to search the area, Merlin could vaguely overhear them asking about the boy. He felt his bones freeze. They were after this child. This innocent child. This child, who must have had magic and would be set ablaze if anyone ever found him. Merlin swallowed hard, blood pounding in his ears. He could not live with that, he could not let a child to be killed, not one who was so scared.  
Merlin ran around the stair case and came to the servants entrance. He looked to Uther’s men who were still searching for the boy. With a quick flash of his eyes, he made a barrel on the other side of the court yard fall over; causing the Alpha knights to scramble to that spot. 

**‘This way! Run. Run!’** He spoke back to the boy in a way he never had before. The boy ran, his green cape fluttering as he moved. The colour must have caught a guard- Beta- attention. Merlin grabbed the boy’s hand the moment he got close, his instincts telling him to run like never before. He wanted to vomit from the fear that was filling his body and coming off this unknown child. 

He ran up the stairs and looked for a place for them to hide. Morgana’s chambers. She was a sassy Alpha who could protect them, protect this child better than he could. 

“Merlin!” The Alpha exclaimed as he charged in, slamming the door behind him. He looked with fear in his eyes at Morgana, almost letting his Omega nature show. 

“They are going to kill him” Was all he could say. There was a knock on the door, Merlin pulled the child closer. “Please” She looked at the boy for a moment before directing them were to go. They scampered to the far wall, hiding behind her changing curtain as the door opened. The boy then looked to him, fear making his small body shake. Merlin wanted to do nothing more but to take this child and flee even farther. The boy fainted then, causing Merlin to panic. He softly laid the boy down, letting the child curl up in his arms. 

Morgana pushed back the curtain, her Alpha air making Merlin want to shrink back, but the worry and smell of blood made him stand his ground. He found the gash on the boy and covered it up with his hand. The trickle of blood between his fingers made him want to gag. A child should never be hurt. It was both an Omega and Alpha’s job to protect the young. 

Morgana and Merlin shared a look. They would heal this boy, no matter what it took. They used sheets of Morgana’s to stop the bleeding as much as they could while Gwen went to collect water to wash him down. Merlin didn’t need to speak with Morgana, they both instantly knew how to move around each other and treat the boy. Gwen came back not long after, pail face. 

“They are setting up an execution.” They all turned to the boy, breathing heavily in the nest of blanket’s Merlin made. 

Morgana moved to the window then, Merlin following her. They looked out the window and saw a man, his head bowed. The two shared a look then looked to their boy. Uther appeared not long after with Arthur in toe. Arthur looked displeased, but stayed quiet as his father spoke. Merlin was deaf in that moment, he couldn’t hear a word, eyes staying on the man below.  
The man slowly brought up his head, staring Merlin in the eye. He knew. He knew this Druid man knew that he had the boy. They shared a look, Merlin nodding to the other. A silent promise to protect the boy, possibly the Druid's his son. The Druid let a small relaxed smile to his mouth as he bowed his head on the block once more. 

“I can’t watch this” The Alpha spoke, her voice shaking a tad, anger radiated off her in waves, making Merlin want to show submission, but he stood his ground to protect this child. 

As Uther’s arm went up and singled back down, a scream shattered around the room. Merlin looked up to the heavens, trying not the throw up as the waves of pain filled his mind. He grabbed onto the window sill and cried for the young Druid who could not. 

Every day he came to the Alpha and boy, treating what he could, sneaking food when possible. He did not wanted to leave the boy’s side, but knowing that he was being protected by one of the most strong willed Alpha’s he’d ever met, did ease his mind. He wasn’t sure if his treatments were working on the boy. Many an hour was spent at night, burning candles down to nothing as he read Gaius’ books while the old man slept. Since he didn’t the boy’s nature yet, he couldn’t risk many treatments. He’d try anything, he’d even risk Morgana learning the truth about his magic if it meant saving this boy. He was not, however going to try something he knew would kill the boy, like giving a treatment that was for an Alpha to a potential Omega child. 

He started to struggle to do things, the simplest tasks that Arthur asked him do, his anxiety and fear filling him to the brink. He’d be a shaky mess as he helped the Prince dress or bringing him his meals, mind too busy trying to reach out for the child, trying to make sure the boy’s heart still beat. 

He’d never lived in such a fear state for so long. Each moment seemed like years as he worried about the Druid boy. His Omega instincts going into overdrive, though still hidden by a vale of magic. He’d be very meticulous about certain things, then be a sloppy mess about others. Fine details he could do, tying Arthur’s shirt with perfect grace, but then struggle to put the man’s jacket on. Arthur spent more time watching him, which made him even more anxiety filled. 

That day after finishing dressing the prince, he went to the boy as always. He was more awake that day and spoke a funny name. The name Emrys meant nothing to him, not until the boy called him by that name. He chocked it up to the boy’s fever more than anything, even though it was the most coherent thing the boy had said in days. It must have meant he was doing something right if the boy was able to talk through his mind more… right? 

He went to the dragon, in hopes to find something, either about his other name, or even how to heal the boy. He was left with more riddles, questions and anxiety. He would not heed the dragon’s words about killing the Druid; he made a silent vow to the Druid boy’s guardian. He’d do anything to protect him. Anything. Even going to Gaius. He spoke to the old man, begging him to help. The old Beta did what he could for his boy, thought Merlin suspect it had more to do with Morgana’s anger and fear controlling him then Merlin’s own begging. He didn’t care, so long as the boy was healthy enough the leave, he’d get the boy out of Camelot, get him safe. He could not be in this land while Uther's power still rang. 

The moment he found out that Morgana and their boy was caught by Arthur, Merlin was sick. He was sick with fear, sicker then he’d ever been. Anxiety ate at his stomach making him dry heave as his nature took over. He’d been around hurt children before, his village being mostly Omega’s and Beta's after all, but this was something else. He didn’t know if it was because the child was a Druid or what, but Merlin’s body did not react well at all to the pain of the Druid. 

He almost cried when Arthur agreed to help them get the boy out. Two Alpha’s and a secret Omega making a plan to help the Druid boy escape, it would work. It had to work. He could not let the boy die now, the Druid child meant a lot to him and his 'parental' side. He was vibrating with joy as the Druid child's health grew. 

Only for his stomach to give away again at finding out the truth. The Druid boy, his boy to protect was going to kill Arthur one day. How? He couldn't believe it, wouldn’t. The dragon must have been wrong, he just had to be. If he had to fight the Druid boy years later, so be it. He could not do it now, not when his nature was screaming at him to protect his child with everything he had, then some. He’d move the earth and the sea to take care of the Druid child in that moment. When the child had become an adult and a threat to his king, then he’d deal with him. 

Merlin hugged Arthur tight when he came back after helping the boy escape. Soft 'Thank Yous' escaped his mouth as his prince told him the druid was safe. Merlin was able to keep his silent word and ease his Omega instincts. Arthur wasn’t sure how to react to the hug from his beta servant but understood that there was much relief from the other. 

“Mordred got to the Druids safe. He is in good hands now” Arthur said, awkwardly patting his servant's back.

Mordred, the Druid boy he vowed to protect all those days ago, his name was Mordred. 

The second time meeting the Druid named Mordred was filled with fear as well, but for a much worse reason. 

He wanted to scream. He wanted to pull his hair out and throw some painful magic to the dragon that spoke to him, who said many vile things about the female Alpha he knew to be his friend. First the Druid boy, now Morgana? Both were meant to become an alliance and bring upon Arthur’s doom? How? He couldn’t understand, his heart pounding in his ears. The boy was still a boy. He could not hurt him; he could not kill the Druid when he was still so young. Perhaps in a few years when his true nature came through, but still, his heart bled for the scared child he met a year prior. 

When he had followed the Lady Morgana to the Druid camp, his heart wept for the child he saw. His face was open with such love for the Lady. He was already devoted to her, and if that was the case, they could be close to causing Arthur’s doom sooner then he hoped. He could not hurt that child who had hope. 

He could not however put Arthur’s life at risk and helped him get to the Druid camp, even though it pained his heart. It pained him to know it could end in the bloodshed of many magical folk, adult and child alike, but he also understood Arthur’s mission to save the Lady. He wished in that moment however, among the sounds of pain, that he was not the chosen one to help Arthur.

It was a mess of clashing swords and screams of pain as he ran, trying to find the boy. He needed to see him, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do, being unable to fight the child due to his nature, but he need to make sure Mordred was no longer a threat. 

Something reached his nose then, something that made his whole body freeze as he saw the Druid being protected by the man with a crossbow. He knew that scent. He knew that scent and didn’t know if he wanted to thank the gods above or curse them out. 

In the mess of clanging swords and painful cries, a young Druid’s true nature was coming to life. A Druid he once swore to protect. The Druid Mordred reeked of an Alpha. 

Merlin could fight an Alpha since most of his own instincts were hidden and lessened by magic. He could, in that moment, kill the child he once swore to protect. The child was now, in the eyes of nature, no longer under his protection. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to be gone from that place and time. He didn't want to make a choice of who lived and who died. He had a painful choice to make however, kill the new Alpha and protect Arthur, or let him go in a one last silent goodbye. 

He was horrified in that moment. More horrified he’d ever been before in his life on making the wrong choice. This boy was still just a child, but a child whose true nature was now shown. He was going to be the killer of a child, and he wanted to vomit at the idea. 

With a flash of his eyes, a tree branch grew to trip up the young Alpha. He looked away; wanting to cry for a moment then looked back upon the young Druid boy.

Knights of Camelot were coming to him, not with a single step of fear, until they could catch the Druids scent. By the time they did it was too late. The taste of magic was in the air as the Alpha stabbed the two men in the chest with spares. The boy looked at him then, knowing eyes not leaving his own. A cold ice sank into his bones as he heard the boy speak. 

**‘I shall never forgive this, Emrys, and I shall never forget’**

The third time the Druid named Mordred scared him to being sick, was a dark day indeed. 

It had started out as any other; the Druid was fighting in the yard with his king. Each swing of blade did make his breath catch, but he was learning to relax a bit around the Alpha. Mordred had protected him from smoke not a weak earlier that would have shown the king his Omega nature. He was grateful for that,for the Druid Alpha's protection. He was also grateful that the Druid respected him enough to not mate with him, only hold him as he tried to suppress his heat the night after. Being held by the other was amazing in the way the Alpha's scent would sooth him, as did his own sooth the Druid. 

He watched the man,the young man had grown into himself and was willing to do anything to show his loyalty to not only his king, but to Merlin as well. The Druid was smitten with him; half the kingdom must have known that by now. Mordred followed him around in the last week, never leaving his side if he had the chance. He even growled at Gwaine and nearly got into a fight when the drunker had slapped Merlin's bottom in a playful matter. It took at least an hour for Merlin to calm down the Druid enough for him to think logically. Gwaine, of course got a huge kick out of the frustrated Alpha. 

"Watch yourself with that one Merlin, he's like a rabid dog" Gwaine was lucky that Merlin was holding onto the Druid's hand, or else he would have had a black eye. Not that it mattered, seeing as a flash of golden eyes when Gwaine's back was turned led him into walking straight into a pole, which, after a few more bumps into things on his way to the castle from the tavern, led to one hell of a black eye. 

Merlin was still struggling with his own feelings for the druid. The words and knowledge that the dragon brought caused him much grief. None the less, a strange relationship had started to bloom. A friendship between an unmated secret Omega and an unmated Alpha. It was most definitely worth a laugh to an outsider. 

Merlin couldn’t help but smile softly as the Alpha got his ass kicked by Arthur. Normally unmated Alpha’s would be a nightmare to fight with, but Mordred shot him a quick look and relaxed in a moment. He wasn’t going to go berserk and try to kill the king in that moment. It was almost as if the Druid was okay with being beaten so long as Merlin was there to watch. Very strange Alpha. 

After the king helped him up, he spoke a few words to the King before jogging over to Merlin, grinning far too hard for an Alpha who should have had his ego bruised. 

“Not as strong as the king yet” He said to Merlin, taking some water and splashing it on his warm face. Merlin watched him and grinned back. 

“You are leagues away from that” he teased the Alpha. Normally an Omega speaking to an Alpha like that would end with the Omega submitting, but Mordred wasn’t a normal Alpha. He took everything as a challenge, but treated Merlin as if he was a fellow Alpha. 

“I wouldn’t want to harm the king’s ego, a knight beating a king? So much drama would ensue” Merlin couldn’t help but agree with a small laugh. He looked into the Druid’s eyes, which seemed to be lost in his own. He wanted to trust the Druid with everything, but he still wasn’t sure on what destiny had in store for them. 

The mission to find this Osgar man started out as a joyous time. It was Mordred’s first true mission, not just a hunt, but an honest and true patrol. Merlin himself tried hard to keep the smile off his face as the joy filled aura of the Alpha glowed in the group. He was so excited to impress his king that he was easily fooled into a few pranks by the other knights. The king himself getting a few laughs in. It was cute at how hard the Druid tired to impress all the other knights, if only he noticed he already gained most of their respect by being a good fighter and a friendly Alpha. 

Seeing Osgar made Mordred go into protective mode, always standing a bit in front of Merlin. If he wasn’t so concern about potentially fighting a sorcerer, he would have been flattered by the Druid man.The man died from his wounds and was quickly buried by the Knights in red. 

They stood by the marked grave of Osgar not long after, pain in both their hearts for the loss of a magic user like themselves. 

“It won’t always be like this. One day we’ll have our freedom” He spoke to the younger man. Nither of them knew what that would be like, to be able to use magic freely and not have to live under the fear of being killed if anyone found out of the powers they were born with. Merlin was stricken then with an idea. The only one he wanted to know what that would be like with was the Druid man beside him. They shared a sad but hopeful look with one another. 

Merlin was starting to loath his conversations with the great dragon about the Druid man. They never lead to anything good and always made him paranoid after. It was becoming harder to fear that Mordred was Arthur’s demise when Mordred was so loyal to them both. He often wondered if the Druid knew his own destiny as well as he knew Merlin’s. He often wondered what the Druid would do if he ever knew.

Mordred shared a silent look with him as they entered the cave that held the mouth piece for the Triple Goddess. A look that said he too knew that his was sacred land and that they had no need to enter the land armed, but none the less, in they went with weapons drawn. Neither of them wished to be there, but as their king pushed forward deeper into the cave so did they. They shared another look as they watched the knights tear down hanging charms. Bile filled Merlin’s stomach at the act of pure disrespect. Mordred seemed to be in the same state as the shift of anger filled the air. They stayed silent, standing just behind their king as he spoke to the three women.It wasn't going the best, and Merlin half wanted to take the Alphas and run far far away. He knew he should have a second later. 

The moment Gwaine was sent flying through the air, Merlin’s heart stopped. It stopped, not only out of fear of his friend, but the familiar scent of blood filled his nose. Blood that he hadn’t smelt since he himself was just a boy. 

Mordred. 

Mordred was stabbed. 

Mordred was stabbed, and the earth started to shake. The earth shook and the one speaker for the triple goddess raised her head to stare at him. 

“Fall back!”The king yelled. Merlin was by Mordred’s side in a second. The earth shook, causing rocks to fall as they ran outside the cave that now smelled like Druid blood. He wasn't aware that the earth only stopped shaking when he put his hand on the bloody chest of the Alpha. He didn’t even notice his king talking to him as he started to treat Mordred’s wounds. 

Magic. Magic was involved. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if he could heal Mordred. The words of the dragon echoed in his head about letting the Druid die. He turned then, facing away from both the Druid and his king as his stomach spasmed and his last meal came up. The idea of losing Mordred in that moment filled him with such a cold fear. The earth around them became cold as Merlin’s fear, frost creeping down the trees and turning the grass a white. 

“Sorcery. We must retreat to Camelot” Arthur hissed, reaching to pull Mordred away from Merlin. Merlin snapped then, pulling the Alpha into his arms as he did once before when the man was just a child. 

“Don’t touch him” He snapped at his king. Arthur backed up then, as did everyone else to look at the only Beta in the group. Merlin’s rage and fear fell over them, as would a true Alpha’s energy. Merlin's Omega protectiveness over his Alpha was bleeding in, making him ready to fight if needed. They all looked to the king, not knowing how to react. Merlin’s hand stayed over the hole in his Alpha’s chest, feeling the blood seep through his fingers. 

“Merlin, we have to get him back. We are not safe here” Merlin ignored Arthur for a second and pressed his forehead to the man in his arms. 

“Please, I can’t lose you. I can’t” He whispered to the Alpha. 

**‘I am okay Emrys. Don’t cry. I am okay’** the faint sound of Mordred’s voice in his head was able to calm him, as did the scent of his Alpha. As the voice faded, so did the look in Mordred eyes. Normally shining blue was now hidden behind pale lids.

“Okay. Okay”

Merlin sat beside the small bed that Mordred was resting on. Gaius had tried to get to the Alpha twice to work on him, but was pushed away both times by Merlin as he worked on the Druid. It had been two days since the attack and Mordred’s condition wasn’t getting any better. 

“Gaius” Arthur spoke softly to the old Beta as they watched the servant stroke Mordred’s hair back, playing with sweat damped curls. “Will they be okay?”

“Mordred grows weak, but there is still hope. His heart has yet to stop beating.”

“And Merlin?” The king asked, eyes never leaving the pained form of his friend. 

“Merlin? He grows tired. He has yet to eat or sleep, he only stays by our young Alpha’s side and tends to him” The old man took a deep breath then, Arthur knew it meant more bad news. “I fear that if Mordred does not make it, Merlin will not either” 

“Whatever do you mean?” Arthur said his own panic coming to his voice. 

“They are close. As close as a bonded paired. I fear that even though they are not mates, their souls see each other as such.” There had been many a story of Alpha’s and Omega’s slowly dying after their mate. It very rarely happens to a Beta however. Arthur knew, deep in his heart that Merlin was not a normal Beta and would probably die alongside their youngest knight. 

“Gaius. Do everything in your power to save them both. Anything you do will be seen with a blind eye. I know you have knowledge of things that are not legal, but do it. Save them both” 

Merlin nuzzled unto Mordred’s hair, nose brushing Mordred’s cold clammy cheek. He could hear what his king said and wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh and laugh and scream. He tried magic. He tried ever spell, every curse, every thing in every book, but nothing woke his Alpha.The only thing his magic did was slow down the infection. He didn’t know the spell, he didn't know the right spell to fix his Alpha and it was killing him slowly. 

He finally was starting to trust the Druid man, only for him to be taken away. He was going to be sick again, though there was no way he could be. He gripped the Druid’s hand and kissed his fingers softly, tear’s streaking down his face. 

“Please, please don’t leave me my Alpha. Please, you can’t” Arthur looked at the broken servant and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and turned to leave. He knew what he had to do. 

Merlin watched the slow rise and fall of his Druid’s chest. The slow movement being the only reminder that the Alpha was still with him. His head lay, curled into Mordred’s nosing his way to feel the heart beat in Mordred’s neck. His own heart was breaking, beating just a touch faster then his Alpha's. 

Arthur had left hours ago, but Merlin couldn’t bring himself to leave his Alpha in fear that he’d return to a pyre that was Mordred’s body. He begged and screamed and cursed out the gods that had brought this on him. He cursed the dragon, he cursed Arthur, and he cursed himself for being an utter clotpole about his feelings and trust for Mordred. He let out soft coos as the Druid’s chest slowed, his breaths becoming shallow. He let his magic down, letting his Omega scent fill the room, in hopes to bring his Alpha comfort in his last moments. 

**  
**Ann an saoghal mì-earbsach, is dòcha gu bheil ar gràdh dìreach. Mhà deòir Warlock, cuir air ais na tha eagal air.  
Tha bòid an Rìgh dìreach, dèan a-nis na tha earbsa Warlock. 

Merlin’s eyes glowed as he heard those words inside his head. It wasn’t a voice Merlin recognized, but he knew in his heart it was the voice of the Triple Goddess. 

He spoke the words; practically singing them as he rubbed over Mordred’s wound. The room shined like the sun, and as the light smoothed out, Merlin wept. Mordred’s colour had returned and his eyes open. Merlin had never felt fear leave his body as quickly as he smothered the Alpha in a tight bone crushing hug. He sobbed and screamed out his last bit of pain and fear into the Alpha who sat up, confused on what was going on. 

Swift fingers moved to brush through Merlin's own birds nest of hair as his Alpha warped them up in a blanket. His druid was safe. His Alpha was healed. The body that once was cold a void of life was now warm around him with a strong beating heart. 

It wasn’t until the following morning Merlin had learned that Arthur went to the speakers and made a vow. Magic, wasn’t allowed in public spaces, but those accused of witchcraft would not be killed. So long as it was behind closed doors, Camelot would not come after their magic users. It was a start. A small start, but a start none the less. 

The onetime Mordred did not install fear into him, but instead pure blissful joy was on a rainy morning. 

They were curled up in the Druid’s bed, Mordred spooning him with a cold nose pressed into the back of his neck. They still hadn’t mated, and Merlin wasn’t sure when he’d be ready for that. Once Morgana was no longer a threat perhaps. Mordred understood though, he understood and would not push Merlin into doing anything. He just wanted his Omega in his arms come the morning light. 

Merlin thought back on their past as the sounds of the waking castle reached his ears. He thought about how much fear he endured for his Alpha, and in that moment did not mind one bit. In fact, it made a laugh come out of his mouth. At first he was able to stifle it, but the more it hit him the harder he laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” A voice filled with both sleepy confusion and vague concern. Merlin grabbed onto his young Alpha’s arms and pulled him even closer, having his non-mate’s hands close to his beating heart. 

“I was just thinking about how much you scared me in the past” Mordred shifted at that, his head coming to bump into the back of Merlin’s. 

“How do you mean?” The Druid man asked. Merlin hummed a tune that was theirs and theirs alone. It was the same tune that the spell that saved his Alpha was said in. 

“You put me through a lot, fear of losing you, fear of what would happen to you.I worried about you a lot. I still do, but now I know you can handle anything. If you could live though a stabbing plan by the Goddess, you can handle anything” He got a soft kiss on his shoulder for that which made him melt. “I’m proud of the man you have become Mordred.” He said softly to his Alpha. 

“You have dealt with the worst things in the world Merlin, and yet here you are. We survived everything the world has thrown at us yet and we are still here. We can handle anything. You are mine” The words slipped out of Mordred’s lips, clearly by surprise. The Druid tensed, waiting to hear Merlin’s response. It may have been too soon for normal Alpha and Omega relationships to say that they belonged to one another, but nothing would ever be normal about an Omega Warlock and an Alpha Druid. 

“I am yours, and you are mine” Mordred repeated the other softly relaxing into the Omega. At moments like this Merlin did not care what Mordred was destined to do. Destiny could eat shit and die. The more he thought on it, the more a different path in life came to mind. 

Stories foretold that Mordred would be Arthur’s end. Mordred could very well be the one that kills Arthur, but there is a chance, if everything goes right, it could be when Arthur’s own unborn children are older than they are now, and Arthur is a very old king. Perhaps Arthur will ask when he’s old and grey that Mordred ends his life. Perhaps Mordred might kill the king by forgetting to close a window before he leaves the kings chamber, making Arthur catch a chill in his sleep which leads to his death. Perhaps it could be something years and life time’s away that causes Mordred to end Arthur’s life. There was a chance. A chance that his Alpha could stay his and he could still have Arthur in his life. A chance that everything will work out and magic will be allowed in Camelot once more, fully. A chance at almost anything. 

So long as he still had a chance with Mordred, he’d do anything to protect his Alpha, as would his Alpha do to him. 

After all, he did make a silent vow all those years ago. The Druid Alpha was his, and he was the Druid’s. Protecting each other from whatever came next. They could handle it, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this, I am oddly proud of it, mostly for the fact that it's the largest one shot I have ever made.  
> If anyone has ideas or prompts, please send them my way! Even if it contradicts the 'main' plot of these One Shots, so be it. This is all AU after all! Lets have AU's inside AU's!


End file.
